


Bordelle

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Two [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I love my job, Lingerie, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sexy, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda gets Andy a present and asks her to wear it.





	Bordelle

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! Another story! Yay!  
> Written for Bingo Card Two: I love my job  
> I hope you like it.  
> It's short, but I hope it's good.  
> No "official" beta, but Priestlys did a quick read to make sure at the very least it wasn't stupid, and helped me figure out a line I was struggling with. lol.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda felt the anticipation tingling through her belly, as she waited for Andrea to come out from the bathroom. She had been waiting all day for this. As soon as she’d gotten the delivery and checked the contents, the anticipation had been building.

When she’d gotten home, she’d handed the box to her fiancée and said, “This is for you. Go open it, and put it on.”

Andrea had laughed teasingly. “Someone’s impatient,” she’d said before getting up from the bed where she’d been reading. She gave Miranda a quick kiss while taking the box. “I’ll be right back.”

The wink Andy threw over her shoulder had stoked the fire of Miranda’s arousal, and now the wait was almost tortuous.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Andy stepped out. Miranda’s breath caught in her throat.

After she and Andrea had announced their engagement, every designer was scrambling to show their support. She had been skeptical when a representative from a new lingerie company, Bordelle, had reached out to her. The company had offered to make a custom piece for Andrea, under the guise of a gift to celebrate the engagement. She had agreed, curious despite her natural concern, but she had to admit, the results were stunning. She would most certainly be ordering more custom pieces in the future.

“Breathtaking,” Miranda murmured as she stood from the bed. “Absolutely breathtaking.”

Andrea looked staggering and beautifully sensual. Miranda could not get enough as she let her eyes roam hungrily over the ensemble.

The red was perfect. The bondage styled top was gorgeous, and it fit just right. Andrea wore a lacy thong underneath a matching bondage styled harness that hooked onto a sexy pair of garters. Miranda swallowed hard, her throat was parched and she could feel the arousal building between her thighs.

Andrea gave her a naughty little smirk, and placed a hand on her hip. She lifted the other to crook her finger in a ‘come here’ motion. “Are you going to fuck me, or just look at me?” She asked, tugging on the red collar around her throat.

Miranda gave Andrea a wicked grin as she moved forward, hands reaching out to rest against Andrea’s exposed stomach. She tiptoed her fingers down, and danced her fingertips around the edges of the panties and harness. “Oh, I do so love my job.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0151/5281/products/red_sig_2_5c54a311-7e04-446d-97f3-0580cb28ae00_1024x1024.jpg?v=1498126821  
> this is a link to a photo of the lingerie. Minus the collar.  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0151/5281/products/Adriana_Strap_Collar_burnt_red_front_1024x1024.jpg?v=1499868437  
> This is the collar. lol.  
> (I hope it works)  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
